


Good Boys

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [348]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write an ageplay fic where sammy throws a tantrum I'm a store and keeps telling dean he's a big boy and doesn't have to listen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

“No!” Sam pouted, crossing his arms. “I don’t have ta listen! I don’t wanna!”

“No?” Dean asked, staring at Sam. “Last I checked I was the daddy, and you were the little boy, and little boys listen to their Daddies.”

“I’m not a little boy! I’m a big boy!” Sam said, giving a foot stamp. Dean looked at Sam, seeing the attitude that Sam had on him.

“Sammy…you are a little boy. And you need to behave.”

“No, I’m a big boy! And big boys don’t have to listen to Daddies.”

“Really? Is that so?”

“Yep!” Sam said. He turned defiantly and kept his arms crossed. “I don’t gotta listen, cause I’m a big boy!”

“Well, if you’re a big boy, then big boys get big boy spankings, because even big boys have to listen to their Daddies.”

That got Sam’s attention.

“What?”

“You heard me Sam. Big boys get big boy spankings. But I guess you already knew that cause you’re a big boy.”

Sam quieted down, and looked at Dean.

“No spanks.” Sam shook his head, shielding his backside.

“Well, you’re throwing a tantrum in the store, and big boys have to have big boys spankings.”

“No!” Sam said, shaking his head furiously. “No big boy spanks!”

“Really? No big boy spanks?”

“No, sorry Daddy.” Sam said, moving over to Dean.

“It’s OK, buddy.” Dean said, giving Sam a hug. Sam hugged Dean back, and Dean gave Sam a soft kiss on the head. “Ready to be my good boy now?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Awesome.” Dean said. “You know it’s OK to be Daddy’s little boy.”

Sam nodded, and grabbed Dean’s hand, and Dean laughed.

“Alright kiddo. Let’s finish shopping and head back. If you stay good, Daddy might even let you get a treat.”

Sam’s face lit up, and the two walked off, Sam chatting excitedly about what his treat might be, while Dean just grinned.


End file.
